Recuerdos de una rosa blanca
by Lady Nadia de Grandchester
Summary: Sólo sé que aún te extraño, y al mirar tu foto en la que sostienes una rosa blanca entre tus manos y me sonríes, no puedo evitar que las lágrimas broten de mis ojos y dirijo mi mirada hacia la ventana por la que puedo ver tu hermoso jardín de rosas en flor. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y aún me duele tu ausencia Anthony.


**RECUERDOS DE UNA ROSA BLANCA**

Por Lady Nadia de Grandchester

La mansión de Lakewood se encuentra frente a mis ojos, hacía tanto que no visitaba este lugar y los recuerdos se agolpan en mi mente. Recorro el jardín, sintiendo fuertemente los latidos de mi corazón, la emoción me embarga y el aroma de las rosas me transporta a los días pasados. Al entrar a la mansión me dirijo a mi habitación, la misma que ocupé cuando fui adoptada por la familia Andrew. Pongo mi maleta sobre la cama y entre mis cosas busco la cajita donde guardo mis recuerdos más valiosos y ahí estas tú. ¿Cuándo fue que el tiempo pasó?, apenas ayer era una niña y hoy soy una mujer, el tiempo pasado no volverá, pero deja en mi hermosas vivencias, algunas felices, algunas dolorosas, pero, ¿qué sería de mi sin lo vivido?, ¿que sería de mi sin los recuerdos?, ¿cómo habría sido mi vida de no haberte conocido? Estas preguntas rondan por mi mente y no encuentro la respuesta correcta, sólo sé que aún te extraño, y al mirar tu foto en la que sostienes una rosa blanca entre tus manos y me sonríes, no puedo evitar que las lágrimas broten de mis ojos y dirijo mi mirada hacia la ventana por la que puedo ver tu hermoso jardín de rosas en flor. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y aún me duele tu ausencia Anthony.

No hay día en que no te recuerde, siempre estas presente en mi mente. Como olvidar cada uno de los momentos vividos, si gracias a ti fue que conocí la ilusión de ese maravilloso sentimiento llamado amor y gracias a ti fue más llevadera mi estancia con los Legan. Cierro mis ojos y puedo verte, sentado sobre el pilar del portal de las rosas, sonriendo y pidiéndome que deje de llorar y con el sólo hecho de verte pude olvidar mis tristezas para encontrar la paz y la alegría a tu lado. Al principio creí que habías sido un sueño, pero que sorpresa me llevé cuando al llegar al mansión Andrew, te vi nuevamente y pude saber que eras real, que no eras producto de mi imaginación, que en realidad existías y estabas ahí.

Inolvidable cada momento a tu lado. Tu, con tu corazón lleno de bondad, no me menospreciaste por mi condición de huérfana, me hiciste sentir segura, querida y especial. Y cuando sentía que ya no podía más, aparecías y me dabas fuerzas para continuar adelante. Cuando por alguna razón no podía verte, añoraba tu compañía y disfrutaba con ver el amor con que cultivabas tus rosas. Y como agradecer el regalo que me diste al crear una rosa especialmente para mí y a la cual le pusiste mi nombre: "Dulce Candy".

Que triste me sentí cuando los Legan me acusaron de ladrona y decidieron enviarme a trabajar en su propiedad de México. Tuve tanto miedo de que no creyeras en mi inocencia y la tristeza se adueño de mí al pensar que nunca te volvería a ver. Fue una sucia trampa y al partir en la bruma matinal, pude escuchar la melodía de tu gaita despidiéndome. Por fortuna para mí, un alma bondadosa cambió el rumbo de mi vida al adoptarme y de esta manera pude formar parte de tu familia. Desgraciadamente la felicidad no puede ser completa y un accidente te apartó de mi. Anthony, entrañable Anthony, partiste demasiado pronto.

Guardo tu foto nuevamente y me dispongo a acomodar mis cosas, al terminar con esa tarea me dirijo al jardín de las rosas. Disfruto mucho al estar aquí, es como sentir tu presencia entre las rosas, como si tú esencia viviera en ellas. Escucho unos pasos acercándose hacia mí hasta situarse a mi lado y puedo sentir como toma mi mano. Aquí esta él, el hombre que me ayudo a superar tu ausencia y que me enseño que, a pesar de lo que pueda suceder, siempre debo mirar hacia delante.

-Candy, ¿te encuentras bien?-Me pregunta, escudriñando mi rostro, tratando de encontrar rastros de lágrimas en mis ojos.

-Estoy bien...Terry, sólo recordaba.- En sus ojos veo un inmenso amor y doy gracias a la vida por tenerlo junto a mi.

-Es un hermoso jardín- me dice mirando el contorno del lugar-Anthony hizo un gran trabajo.

-Anthony amaba las rosas y este lugar le hacía recordar a su madre...como ahora me ayuda a recordarlo a él.-Fijo mis ojos en el azul de su mirada, el lugar donde sé que encuentro la mayor paz.

-Sé que este lugar te trae muchos recuerdos, pero no quisiera verte triste, dime que puedo hacer.- Percibo la angustia en su voz, y alzo mi mano para acariciar su mejilla, él la toma entre sus manos y la besa dulcemente.

-Terry no estoy triste, es sólo que aquí viví momentos maravillosos, y el estar nuevamente en este lugar me hace recordarlos...pero en mi alma ya no hay tristeza, tú te encargaste de liberarme de ella.-El sonríe, y con ese simple detalle, ilumina mi vida. Nuevamente nos tomamos de las manos, quedándonos en silencio, y juntos admiramos el bello atardecer que enmarca nuestro amor.

* * *

La noche ha caído y es la hora de que Marianne vaya a dormir. Toda la tarde estuvo jugando en el jardín, corriendo por todas partes, ha recorrido cada rincón de la mansión sintiendo la emoción de conocer el lugar donde vivió su madre antes de partir a Londres para estudiar en el Real Colegio San Pablo. La arropo en su cama y le doy un beso en la mejilla deseándole dulces sueños, cuando con su manita me detiene, pidiéndome que no me vaya.

-Mamita, este lugar es muy lindo, ¿podemos quedarnos a vivir aquí para siempre?-Me pregunta y puedo ver el brillo en su mirada.

-Marianne, eso que me pides no puede ser posible, recuerda que tu padre tiene su trabajo en Nueva York... pero podremos venir las veces que tu quieras-Le respondo con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien.-Me responde no muy convencida.- ¿Sabes mamita?, en el salón vi un retrato de un muchacho muy parecido al de la foto que guardas en tu cajita, ¿quién es él?

-Es Anthony, una de las personas más maravillosas que conocí, además él es quien cultivo las rosas que adornan el jardín.- Añadí para saciar su curiosidad.

-¿Anthony también cultivo la dulce Candy?-Y me doy cuenta que el interrogatorio no terminará ahí.

-Si pequeña, él la cultivo para mi, y me la obsequio el día de mi cumpleaños.

-¡Que lindo regalo!- Exclama con gesto soñador.-Me gustaría agradecerle que te haya obsequiado una rosa tan linda, ¿dónde esta él?-Su pregunta ocasiona en mi sentimientos encontrados.

-Marianne, pequeña, él partió hace mucho tiempo.- Le respondo después de respirar profundamente.-Pero estoy segura que donde quiera que Anthony este, estará muy contento de saber que te gustan sus rosas.

-Anthony parece un ángel, estoy segura que debe ser un ángel.

-Yo también lo creo hija.-Le doy otro beso y la abrazo con dulzura.-Ya basta de charla, es hora de dormir.

-¡Hasta mañana!- Me dice con una sonrisa.

-¡Dulces sueños hija!

Salgo de la habitación de mi pequeña y me dirijo hacia la mía. Al entrar, encuentro a Terry profundamente dormido y me recuesto a su lado para a los pocos minutos caer en el más profundo de los sueños.

* * *

-Candy...Candy...- Escuchó una voz familiar que proviene del jardín y dirijo mis pasos hacia ese lugar, llena de curiosidad. En medio de la bruma que inunda la noche, puedo distinguir una figura que se va acercando con lentitud hasta quedar frente a mi. Y no puedo dejar de llevar ambas manos al rostro cuando me doy cuenta de quien se trata.

-Anthony...¿realmente eres tú?- El da un asentimiento de cabeza y en su rostro se dibuja una dulce sonrisa.

Lo miro fijamente y me percato de que el tiempo no ha pasado por él. No sé que más decir ni que hacer, hasta que Anthony con sus palabras logra sacarme de mis pensamientos.

-¡Candy, mi dulce Candy! Hacía mucho tiempo que quería verte...hablar contigo.-No dejo de sorprenderme por tenerlo tan cerca y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que lo que estoy viviendo no puede ser real.

-Esto es un sueño...

-Si Candy, es un sueño...sólo de esta forma puedo hablar contigo.

-Anthony….-Las lágrimas amenazan con salir y Anthony toma mi rostro entre sus manos, me regala la más tierna de sus miradas, devolviéndome con ella la tranquilidad.

-Candy, no debes llorar...recuerda que eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras.- Le escucho decirme.- Yo...estoy bien y me siento feliz de ver que te has convertido en una gran mujer, que a pesar de todos los obstáculos que tuviste que enfrentar, saliste victoriosa, encontraste el amor y has formado una familia muy hermosa. Sé que Terry es el indicado para ti, lo supe desde el primer momento.

-Anthony, no se que decirte…yo estoy muy emocionada por tenerte frente a mí.-Tomo sus manos y las entrelazo con las mías, miro su rostro, esa cara angelical que un día me robó el corazón.

-No digas nada... siempre he estado al pendiente de ti, he seguido cada uno de tus pasos, he presenciado cada una de tus alegrías y he sufrido cada vez que has derramado una lágrima, deseando poder estar contigo para consolarte. Pero también he visto que has contado con la presencia de grandes amigos que te han ayudado a salir de tus tristezas y estoy muy agradecido con Terry por haber borrado la tristeza que había en tu alma a causa de mi partida.

-Anthony...yo nunca te he olvidado.-Afirmó con un nudo en la garganta.

-Lo sé Candy...sé que me guardas en un lugar muy especial de tu corazón.-Una nueva sonrisa aparece en su rostro.-Hoy, al ver a la pequeña Marianne corriendo a lo largo del jardín, me hizo recordar cuando tú también eras una pequeña que corría por estos jardines, es una niña muy bella.

-Ella es la luz de mi vida.-Anthony me mira fijamente y se acerca lentamente hacia mi para depositar un beso en mi mejilla, tal como lo hizo en el pasado.

-Candy quiero pedirte que seas feliz, no permitas que nada se interponga en tu felicidad, cuida de tu familia y mantén esa armonía que has creado a tu alrededor.

-Anthony, ¿podré verte otra vez?-Le preguntó aunque algo me dice que eso ya no será posible.

-Recuerda que mientras no me olvides, yo siempre viviré en tu corazón...recuérdalo siempre... además esta este jardín, que es el hogar donde mi espíritu vive en cada dulce Candy que florece.

-Anthony… ¡Te quiero tanto!

-¡Y yo a ti Candy... y yo a ti!

Lo abrazo fuertemente y sintió como él acaricia mi cabello. No puedo más y las lágrimas que había tratado de contener, comienzan a brotar mientras le escucho decir en un susurro.

-¡Gracias Candy por no olvidarte de mi!

Me separo de él y ambos nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos, aspirando la brisa nocturna que emana de las rosas. El viento comienza a soplar, logrando arrancar algunos pétalos de las flores.

-Es tiempo de regresar...-Me dice y comienza a caminar hacia el portal de las rosas, el mismo portal donde lo vi por vez primera.-Candy...¡cuídate mucho y sobre todo se feliz!-Alcanzó a escuchar antes de que la bruma lo cubra por completo.

-Te lo prometo...adiós Anthony...

Él ya no está, se ha ido. Dos lágrimas surcan por mis mejillas, sin embargo, ya no son de tristeza, son de felicidad.

* * *

Un dulce aroma llega a mi nariz y me obliga a despertar. Abro los ojos y a lado de mi cama, encima del buró, se encuentra una dulce Candy. La tomó entre mis manos y recuerdo el sueño que tuve la noche anterior. Terry se mueve inquieto junto a mi, señal de que está a punto de despertar. Siento su mirada sobre mi y giro mi rostro para encontrarme con sus hermosos ojos azules, esos ojos que día a día me hacen suspirar y enamorarme cada vez más de él.

-¡Buenos días amor!, ¿y esa rosa que tienes ahí?- Me pregunta mientras se gira hacia mi para cubrirme con su abrazo.

-Es la dulce Candy, una flor capaz de guardar los recuerdos de una rosa blanca.

**FIN**

¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué tal?

Aquí me tienen de nuevo con otro minific. Me imagino que a muchas de ustedes les debe de haber afectado la muerte de este personaje y pues esta es mi manera de rendir un pequeño homenaje a un personaje tan querido.

Espero que les haya gustado y pues bueno, eso sólo lo sabré si me dejan un review.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y a quienes me siguen con "Simplemente amor" les recuerdo que todos los viernes hay capitulo nuevo!


End file.
